equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike the Dog
(Equestria Girls Minis) |hair = and "ears" |fur = with underbelly and ears |race = Dog |sex = Male |owner = Sci-Twi |residence = Human world |voice = Cathy Weseluck}} Spike is the pet dog of the human Twilight Sparkle and the deuteragonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike the Dog is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie when she asks Twilight Sparkle if she had a twin sister with a dog who looks like hers. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks After the credits roll, the human world's version of Spike appears alongside the human Twilight eating some dog food from a bowl. Unlike Spike from Equestria, this Spike only barks. '''Equestria Girls: Friendship Game''s Spike appears along with his owner Twilight in the third film. As he was depicted in the post-credits scene of Rainbow Rocks, this Spike is depicted as being non-sentient and only able to communicate like an actual dog. Both Rarity and Fluttershy recognize him when he pops out of Twilight's backpack. Spike shows much concern for Twilight throughout the film, as he dislikes Canterlot High and expresses worry about Twilight's trip there. When Twilight's pendant absorbs Fluttershy's magic, causing dimensional rifts to Equestria to open, Spike follows a jackalope through one of the rifts, and he is accidentally exposed to some of Fluttershy's magic. This gives him the ability to speak and communicate with humans, though he assures Twilight he hasn't been affected in any adverse ways. During the climax of the film, when Twilight transforms into the evil Midnight Sparkle, Spike calls out to her and gives a pleading look, momentarily bringing her back to her senses so Sunset Shimmer can return her to normal. Spike is present when Twilight's pony counterpart appears from the portal, happily wagging his tail at the sight of a second Twilight Sparkle. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In Pinkie Spy, Pinkie Pie has a mask that looks like Spike when posing as a dog burglar. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth film ''Legend of Everfree, Spike accompanies Twilight, her friends, and their class of Canterlot High students to Camp Everfree, expressing a desire to chase squirrels. Similar to Sunset Shimmer, he serves as a source of comfort and support for Twilight Sparkle as she deals with recurring nightmares and worries about Midnight Sparkle. At one point in the film, Spike has a dream about chasing squirrels, and he briefly realizes this dream during Legend You Were Meant To Be. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Spike appears with Twilight and her friends as they make a music video for the "Chance to Prance" music video contest. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In Movie Magic, Spike goes with his friends to the set of the Daring Do movie. He is briefly mistaken for an animal actor in the "Power Ponies" movie, cast as "Hum Drum." Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Mad Twience, Spike appears as Twilight builds an android mate for him. In Pet Project, he appears with the rest of the Mane Seven's pets in their charity calendar photo shoot. In Epic Fails, he appears in Twilight's story watching her perform a chemistry experiment. He also appears in photographs in Monday Blues and Leaping Off the Page. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In A Fine Line, Spike appears waiting in line for the Tirek's Revenge video game with the Equestria Girls. In Overpowered, he appears in Twilight's memories in a basket when she flies while riding a bicycle. In The Finals Countdown, he plays with Fluttershy and later helps Rainbow Dash study for the final exams. He appears with Fluttershy lying on Twilight's bed in Star Crossed and accompanies Twilight when she attends to Principal Celestia's garden in My Little Shop of Horrors. In Reboxing with Spike!, he is shown to have his own web series where he unboxes pet products. His latest video is cut short when Twilight finds out he used her credit card to buy 200 dollars worth of fancy pet products, leading to him filming himself sheepishly reboxing the products so they can be returned for a refund. In Street Magic with Trixie!, Spike is Trixie's assistant in her magic act, and shows great nervousness over being part of the "sawed in half" trick. He also appears in a video thumbnail in the title cards of DIY with Applejack, The Craft of Cookies, Sic Skateboard, and Street Chic. In the Rainbow Dash ending of Stressed in Show, Spike appears participating in Rainbow Dash's sports-based de-stressing program with Sunset Shimmer. In the Trixie ending of Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, he steals a boot prop for the school play so he could experience being a dancer, and Rarity offers him a part in the play. In all three endings of Happily Ever After Party, Spike appears in Fluttershy's arms attending the school play after-party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Spike appears with the Equestria Girls on the beach, in Applejack's memories of the Friendship Games, and playing with Fluttershy in front of the school at the end of the special. Throughout the special, he also appears in yearbook photos with the girls. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Pinkie Pie wears a Spike mask during Photo Booth in a picture taken at a photo booth at Equestria Land. Other depictions Chapter books In Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Spike reveals in the fact that his Equestrian counterpart is a talking dragon. In chapter six, "Spike to the Rescue", Fluttershy and Twilight give him a "very special pooch primping". '''Promotional media In the Equestria Girls Minis digital shorts, Spike the Dog is featured in the second short starring Twilight Sparkle and the fourth short. Merchandise A miniature figure of Spike the Dog was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. This figure is included with a Sci-Twi doll with pony ears and lab coat. Spike appears as a dragon in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria ". Quotes Gallery See also * References Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Animals Category:Main characters Category:Sparkle family Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Featured articles